Afterlight
by MirandaTX21
Summary: What if Renesmee became the creature the Cullens feared she would be? What if she went back seeking Redemption and forgiveness from Edward, Bella, Jacob, and the rest of the Cullens? I/m horrible at summaries, so please read the prologue and then judge.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I could smell the blood seeping out of the young boy's wounds from miles away.

It called to me like a siren's most seductive call.

As I drew closer to the young boy, I saw that he was younger than I had imagined. Barely twelve. A child.

Why would somebody desire to kill a child? Even at the height of my depravity I stopped myself from hunting innocent children. Little beings who had not yet hurt anyone, still untouched by the evils of this world.

There was no saving him.

The creature who had gotten to him before did a good job in causing the maximum pain while keeping the body and senses alive.

The pain and terror were only a prelude to the feast.

The boy's eyes opened and stared at me. So focused for someone so close to death.

The dry cracked lips barely moved, but I could make out his plea.

"Please."

I could end the pain for him, but at no small cost to my conscience.

I crouched down next to his body. I opened my mouth, my teeth already dripping with venom. I lunged for his ravaged throat and feasted on the last ounces of blood coursing through his body.

As much as I despised myself for it, I took pleasure from the sweet ambrosia that was his blood.

I finally heard the last thuds of his heart. It was done. There was nothing in this world that could ever hurt him again.

As I licked the last spots of blood from my mouth I stared down at the broken carcass that was once filled with life and love. What a waste.

I was again reminded of the monster I used to be.

It was not easy for my kind to die. Only certain creatures or other vampires could kill us. But nobody dared to touch me. Not out of any consideration, but fear of my family. Besides, I did not want to die yet. I had too much to atone for.

Redemption was my mission.

The first steps had already been taken, but the real struggle lay ahead.

I had to return. To Forks. To my family.

To Edward and Bella.

My parents.


	2. Chapter 1

"Damn stupid piece of junk," I yelled as I tried to switch gears on the ancient relic I was driving back to Forks.

A connoisseur of classic cars would probably have an appreciation for the black 1967 Chevrolet Camaro I was driving, but I generally preferred sleeker faster cars. Cars that could actually keep up with me.

This was simply another small price I had to pay for returning home. I very well could not drive into Forks on an Aston Martin without drawing a few curious stares. My family would most definitely not appreciate that. Grandfather Carlisle always stressed the importance of keeping a low profile.

The idea of not being noticed was almost laughable. How could a family of almost-perfect beings not draw attention? Especially in places as remote and insignificant as Forks, Washington.

I looked at my reflection in the rear-view mirror and felt the guilt in my chest multiply three-fold. The brown eyes I inherited from my mother stared back at me, never giving away my true despicable nature. Not that Dad wouldn't immediately read my thoughts and become privy to all my shameful confessions.

His face was also reflected in the mirror. Edward was carved in every plane of my face. His flawless beauty was once the only thing I was ever grateful to him for. I now understand how utterly ridiculous my vanity was. I never fully appreciated the one thing I should have been most grateful for, their love. I had been loved by everyone around me. My parents and family had been willing to fight to fight to death for me, yet I never cherished that love.

My family. Just the thought that I would be reunited with them soon brought a combination of fear and joy to the pit of my stomach. How would they react to my coming? At least they knew I was coming and had no malevolent intentions towards them. Alice would have seen all this. I, on the other hand, had no idea what to expect when I arrived. Bella would definitely be happy. She was my mother and I knew that she loved me unconditionally. My father might be a different story. He would always love me, but he might never forgive me.

I wish the circumstances for my return were different. That all I had to do was beg forgiveness for having strayed from the lifestyle my family embraced. You see, my family is not like others of their kind. They deny themselves the pleasure of human blood.

A rarity among vampires.

With our superior strength and intelligence, why shouldn't humans be at the top of the food chain for us?

Despite all I have gone through and learned, a part of me still believes this. I have slowly learned to deny myself this luxury, but it is not without great willpower and pain. Even when I laid inside my human mother's womb, I craved the sweetness of human blood. I bled her dry and killed her when I was born. It was my Father who saved her by turning her into a vampire. As much as he hated doing it, he could not live without her.

I was always in awe of the love my parents have. For a while I thought I had found that same love too. Too late did I realize the consequences of my actions. Too late did I realize that desire, passion, and pleasure were the downfall of my existence.

But right now I had bigger problems to worry about. Like protecting my family.

I now had to protect my family from the one person I once loved above all others. The man who changed me for the rest of my life. If you could call this day-to-day passing of time a life.

I was so caught up in self-pity that I failed to realize I was home.

I was parked in front of the house I had grown up in. The place that held some of the happiest and most painful memories for me.

I was home.

And waiting by the door were my parents.


	3. Chapter 2

Edward and Bella were as beautiful and perfect as I remembered.

The guilt grew heavier as I saw the unconditional love and happiness in my mother's eyes. She had forgiven me the moment I walked away from her_. _The moment I chose _him _over my family.

My father was harder to read. His face was wiped clean of any emotions. His hand was tight around my mother's. He still did not trust me, and the doubt hurt. I wish I could say his mistrust was unfounded, but unfortunately there was a time when I would have been capable of hurting them so much more.

"Renesmee."

Hearing my name from my mother's lips brought up all my emotion to the surface. It took everything I had not to run up and throw myself in her arms. I needed to be held by my mother, because I knew that was the only place I might find peace, even if it were only for a few minutes.

Bella had always been easy to read. She was no more capable of deception now than before when she was human. It was one of the many qualities my father fell in love with.

She pulled her hand out of Dad's and started walking slowly towards me. "Bella," my Dad called after her. The fear was clear in his voice. He would have probably physically restrained her if he though it would actually do any good. He knew there was no way he could come between a mother and her daughter.

"Renesmee," said my mother again as she came up in front of me. Her arms came up and I was powerless to stop. I threw my arms around her and held on as tight as I could.

Being half human gave me the ability to cry, during both happy and sad occasions. This moment was no exception. The floodgate of tears opened and the next thing I knew I was bawling in my mother's arms. Physically touching gave me the ability to show her everything I was thinking. At the moment she saw every reprehensible memory and emotion I had experienced since leaving. Her arms tightened around me and never was I more grateful for her strength. I knew nothing could ever hurt me while I was with my mother.

I don't know how many minutes or hours passed. I just knew that I was so glad to be home.

I heard Dad sigh quietly behind. His face was down and out of sight, but I had heard pain in his breath. I knew he was battling with himself, trying to decide if it was right to trust his daughter again.

My mom released me, but took my hand and led me towards Dad. As we drew closer my father actually took a step back. The rejection hurt deeply, like throwing acid on a flesh wound. I knew I deserved no less, but that did not help ease the pain. He was my father, and a part of me had still hoped that he would forgive me.

"Dad," I whispered to him.

I knew he could read my mind, but I still had to say the words out loud.

"I know that I deserve no less than your eternal hate. What I did was unforgivable and the time that I spend away from you and mom…"

I choked up, my throat still rough from the crying bout with mom. This was perhaps the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I would apologize to my family, even it was the last thing I ever did.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you and for hurting Mom. I'm sorry for turning into one of the soulless creatures you have always despised. I can't ask you to trust me, or love me the way you did before, but I hope you can see that I only want to help you and the rest of the family. Please say you will let me."

Dad stood silently while I went through my apology. His face had been turned away from me the whole time. It seemed like my worst nightmare was about to come true. Dad was going to sent me away.

Edward scoffed amusingly, surprising me with his reaction.

"As if your mother would ever allow me to do such a thing. As if I could ever do such a thing," he said. His face finally turning and looking at me.

I wasn't sure what to make of his comment.

"You are my daughter as well, Renesmee. Even when I knew what you were doing, I never stopped hoping that one day you would repent and come back to us."

His words were like a ray of sunshine to the dark, vast wasteland that had been my life for so long. I stared gasping for air, hardly daring to believe my good fortune.

"I will always love you Renesmee, and of course I forgive you."

I released Mom's hand and flung myself into Dad's arms. I buried my face in his throat, breathing in his sweet, comforting fragrance. Much to my embarrassment, I started sobbing hysterically again. Dad simply held me tightly against his body while I wrapped my arms around his neck in a chokehold.

For decades I had prided myself on keeping my emotions under control, but today none of that seemed to matter. I was home, I was finally with my parents, where I belonged.


	4. Chapter 3

Dad and I finally pulled apart, but not before he framed my face with his hands and placed a kiss on my forehand. The feel of his hard, cold lips brought back numerous comforting memories to me.

As all other children, I loved to read before going to bed. My favorite bedtimes were when I was able to curl up in Dad's lap and read to him some of the great literary classics. My parents always found it amusing that I hated being read to, but absolutely loved reading to others. It was with Dad that I discovered most of my favorites, all different but powerful nonetheless, such as Kafka, Tolstoy, Shakespeare, and Austin.

As we pulled apart, I could see in Dad's eyes that he remembered those days as well. Back when he thought that life would never cease to be happy as long as he had his wife and daughter by his side. I guess he didn't count on his daughter one day walking away to be cold-blooded killer.

"It's time to go inside. Everyone is waiting," Mom finally said.

My stomach once again did a one-eighty. I had to now face the rest of the Cullen family. Even though I was afraid of being rejected, a part of me knew that for now the worst was over. As long as Mom and Dad were with me, everything was going to be all right. I especially couldn't wait to see Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, and Aunt Rosalie; they were the ones- aside from Mom and Dad- that I had hurt the most simply because they had loved me the most.

As I entered the house, I immediately froze. Waiting by the entryway was my entire family. My heartbeat went into overtime. I was not expecting to see them that quickly. I needed those few extra seconds it would have taken to walk into the living room.

Perhaps this was best. Better to simply see and confront them all at once. Make just one apology and get it over with. Sounds kind of selfish, I know, but who really wants to keep apologizing over and over again for the same thing.

I was comforted by the feel of Mom and Dad's arms around me; it was also a relief to see happiness on the faces of Grandma Esme and Aunt Rosalie. I was so happy and relieved to see them, but surprised by the look of fear in Grandpa Carlisle's face. He was the patriarch of our family, and considered it his personal responsibility to look out for the welfare of the family and prevent all possible threats.

At this time, I was the threat.

Jasper and Emmett were equally untrusting of me. This was not a surprise. I would simply have to prove to them with actions that all I wanted to do was help. I knew things that would give them an advantage over the coming enemies. I could help them win.

Or die trying.

"Why did you decide to come back? Would it not have been easier to walk away again and protect yourself? You've done it before."

I couldn't help wincing. It looked like Jasper was going to be the one to ask what everyone was wondering.

"I could run away and leave you to handle this situation your own way, but that would be a death sentence, to you and the rest of the family. I have come to learn a lot about myself over the past 60 years. I have made mistakes and done things that I will never cease to regret. I am here because I discovered I could no longer live with myself. I have to do something to atone for my past mistakes," I answered with a confidence I did not feel.

I knew that a simple apology would not suffice for Jasper and Emmett. I had to prove my loyalty.

"I lived with them for many decades. I know how they operate and think. I knew the day would come when they would finally decide to come after you all, but I had hoped to be kept far away. I know that was unpardonable of me, willing to stand aside and see my family get slaughtered, but at the time I felt my loyalty and love was to them."

"This speech proves nothing," responded Jasper.

This earned a gasp from Grandma Esme and a glare from Rosalie.

"It's true," said Emmett, coming to Jasper's defense. "Alice has never been able to get a good read on Renesmee. The only thing that she has seen is us not getting killed by her, but that doesn't mean she isn't a part of it. Even Edward is handicapped because he loves her and is willing to believe her. We have no way of knowing if Renesmee is really here to help or set up a trap."

At this moment, Grandpa Carlisle looked worriedly at Dad. He was probably caught off guard by the disastrous possibilities. It was indeed the situation of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. How do you trust the person who once betrayed you?

"We can only have faith and trust our judgment in this situation," Dad finally responded.

"I believe her," responded Grandma Esme at last.

"Me too," said Rosalie.

I was relieved to see that at least half of the family was on my side. Hopefully, with time, I would be able to win over the rest.

After standing perfectly still for several minutes, Grandpa Carlisle finally appeared to come to a decision.

"She stays."

Jasper and Emmett immediately turned in shock. They were at least expecting further deliberation, or a family meeting to discuss it.

It was Alice though who surprised me. She had not said a single word since the moment I saw her, but she never took her eyes off of me. It was like she was trying to get inside my head, but I knew that was impossible.

"She should stay," Alice finally claimed. "I can't see Renesmee, but I can see all of us. We are going to need her if we have any chance of surviving this war."

Grandpa Carlisle decided it was time to extend the olive branch by stepping away from the family and raising his arms.

"Welcome home Nessie."

I stepped away from Mom and Dad and walked to Grandpa Carlisle. It felt wonderful to finally give him a hug and thank him for giving me a chance.

"I truly hope we can all be together for a long time, Nessie. Your parents were never able to be happy after you left. Having you back means everything to them, to us. Please don't disappoint us."

"I know Grandpa. I now know where I belong. Nothing will tear me away from my family again."

I let go of Grandpa and immediately went to hug Grandma Esme and then Aunt Rosalie. After releasing them, I looked at the worried stares of Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. I knew I still had a lot to prove to them. I was going to be watched very closely.

That was fine with me. Let them see that I had nothing to hide. My loyalty to _them_, to _him_, was over. As much as it pained me to remember, I knew that once I would I have destroyed, maybe even killed, my family in an effort to prove my allegiance. But my conscience finally caught up with me, and I was repulsed by what I had become. I slowly realized that the world I had created for myself was nothing more than a figment of my imagination.

The same creatures I would have killed for would not have hesitated to destroy me if I ever ceased to be of any use.

The man I once desired and loved above all else would have presented my head on a silver platter in order to impress _them_.

There was no love, truth, or fidelity in my world. Only greed, pleasure, and blood.

But that was over now. I was finally with my family and together we would stand and fight. _They _wanted to destroy us because they feared us. And they had every reason to be afraid. Together we were strong and impenetrable, united by something they would never have.

Love.

The Volturi had no idea what awaited them.


End file.
